Second Generation Host Club
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Kimiko is Tamaki and Kyoya's daughter, and also the new leader of the Host Club. Along with her twin brother, and the other children of the original hosts they go through several strange adventures. Not to mention the big secret that Kimiko is the leader. How long can they keep that up?
1. Chapter 1

This story contains mentions of KyoyaxTamaki, and other ships that some may not care for. It DOES NOT contain mentions Mpreg. Kimiko and her brother were born by surrogate, whom will appear later in the story. This story is not about Kyoya and Tamaki or any of the other ships, so even if you don't like the ship, it's still readable. This story is about the children of the host club.

-_**Becca**_

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she watched the boys run around frantically. Pressing her hand to her forehead, she watched the situation from her place in the dark corner. The place that no one saw her in.

One of the girls had dropped a teacup, a _teacup_, and now the hosts were running around frantically, trying to fix the mess. Which seemed to make the poor girl close to tears.

Sighing again, Kimiko stepped out of her hidden corner, easily blending in with the other girls. She walked up to the most frantic host, the one with blond hair and tear filled blue-green eyes. Calmly touching the boy's arm, she turned him to look at her.

"Brother, we can clean the mess up later. Right now, you have a host responsibility to do. I will _not_ allow this to mess up because of one broken teacup! Now, go do your job." She pointed out the crying girl, and turned to slip back into her dark corner, unnoticed.

He soon noticed the girl, and ran flamboyantly to console her. Wrapping his arms around her, and lifting the girl's chin to make her look at him, he smiled.

"My sweet princess, there is no reason to cry. It was only a teacup. Several worse things could happen. Do not fret my dear, you know you are much lovelier when you smile." His words worked easily to make the girl stop crying, only causing her to blush and squeal.

Kimiko stuck out her tongue and made a quiet gagging sound at her brother's antics.

* * *

She now sat in one of the many love seats, watching her hosts laugh joyously about the day's events. Rolling her eyes, she looked back to the page she was writing on, making notes about next week's opening.

"Come on, Kimiko! Will you stop writing in that book for five minutes! We had a great hosting today, we should celebrate!" The blond boy yelled happily.

"Not now, Akihiko. And after today's fiasco, I dont see how anyone could celebrate." Kimiko didn't even look up at her brother when she answered. She instantly regretted it, suddenly having his blue-green eyes inches from her face, filling with tears.

She rolled her eyes again, looking down at her twin brother. "B-but! We fixed it didn't we! I mean. . . The princess is ok! She felt better after I talked to her!" He spoke despairingly.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You, none of you should have reacted that way. It was a teacup, and the girl dropped it. That should cause you to react normally and say something like, oh I don't know. . . 'Oh dear, here let me clean that up,' not 'OH NO A TEACUP FELL, IT'S ALL GOING TO HELL!'"

Kimiko shook her head, before looking at the other hosts in the room, "That's for all of you. Well, most of you. The only ones of you who didn't react like that were Daiki and Kichiro. The rest of you acted like you were insane."

Kichiro, the small brunette boy with brown eyes, that looked more like his mother than his father, nodded, agreeing with Kimiko. But, he always did that didn't he? Daiki, tall with his father's dark hair, and mother's light eyes, rolled his eyes, standing near his much tinier dark haired cousin.

And Akihiko slowly walked away to go sulk in his corner.

"Don't think that's going to make me take back what I said, Akihiko. I meant it. If you still feel that bad when we get home, you can let Daddy take care of it." She looked the the sulking boy, before looking to the others.

Little dark haired, green eyed Haruo looked perfectly guilty, hanging his head in shame. Daiki stood over him, patting his head. The twins (though they're actually cousins, not brothers), Katsuro and Hajime, both with dark strawberry blond hair and golden eyes, sat next to each other on the opposite love seat of Kimiko, looking to be planning something.

Kichiro eyed them warily before moving to sit in the protection of Kimiko's area, knowing she would protect him if needed. She didn't allow many people near her when her black journal was open, and the twins were not allowed at all.

"You, as a group, need to learn how to control your reactions. We can't have a big accident happen, and we lose the host club. Daddy is already holding us on a tight leash because he doesn't know who the leader of the club is. We don't want that to happen." She looked over the group.

Haruo looked up and pointed at Katsuro, "It was his fault! He scared the princess! He made her drop it!"

"Hey, who are you pointing at! Not to mention _you_ were the one who started running around screaming like a baby!" Katsuro yelled in return.

"It's part of his act, you mumbling doofus!" Daiki yelled in defense of his cousin.

And suddenly it was a screaming and yelling fest around Kimiko, Akihiko apparently feeling well enough to join in. Her eyes flickered between each member of the group, watching them each try to blame the other. She hated it when they did that.

Closing her journal, placing it under her arm, and standing, she glared at the group. She slowly walked in between the screaming and yelling group, hearing them go silent as she walked past. She continued to walk to the door, not looking at them.

When she reached the door, cracking it open slightly, she stated loudly, "Go ahead and beat the shit out of each other, if you'd like. But I better see each and every one of you here tomorrow, with no large injuries, or you're kicked out of me host club." She then opened the door wide enough for her to fit through, and closed the door behind herself.

Leaving the idiots to do as they pleased.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At home, she couldn't seem to get any peace either. In such a large house, her brother couldn't find anywhere else to practice his acting skills? He was training to be an actor in a horror film apparently.

"Akhikio, if you do not be quiet in the next five minutes, you're not going to have to be acting like you're in a horror scene!" She yelled, continuing to stare at her unfinished work in front of her.

Yet his horrible screeching continued, seeming as if he was only trying to irritate her more. Then she though of one of the few things that could stop him, "MOMMY!"

The screeching ceased, as she looked to her door, waiting calmly. Her door opened, a dark haired, grey eyed, man with glasses standing there.

"Kimiko, how many times have I asked you not to interrupt me when I'm working," The man stated, coming closer to her.

"Mommy, could you please make Akhikio stop his practice. I won't get anywhere with my school work if he doesn't stop, or at least move to where I can concentrate. Please, Mommy." She blinked her dark eyes up at her father innocently, hoping, praying even, that it would work.

Sighing, he put is hand to his head, much in the same way Kimiko had done earlier, "Isn't this a conversation for you and your father, Kimiko?"

"Daddy probably would have gone in there and applauded Akhikio and you know it. . ."

"Of course. . . Tamaki you idiot. I'll go tell him to remove himself. Get to work, or you will have quite a bit of issues getting anywhere near the head of the company." He strided quickly from the room, walking quickly towards Akhikio's room.

"Yes, Mommy." She smirked, turning back to her homework. "Have fun bouncing back from that, brother dear."


	2. Chapter 2

Kimiko sat in the surprisingly comfortable love seat of the meeting room. She sighed happily into the quiet peacefulness of the room, working on the plans for the next event for the ladies. Being the Secret Shadow Princess of the Host Club was a little stressful, but the times she got quiet time to work, she enjoyed it.

Even if she knew that at any moment the Hosts were going to burst into the room for the meeting.

But for now, she had peace. Staring at her book, she looked at the list of things they could possibly do. She marked out the items that was over budget and the ones that seemed completely stupid. How did Circus even get on there?

Though, she had to admit a certain kind of circus would look interesting. A cirque could actually work out.

A knock at the door made her thought process stop where it was. Looking up, she stared at it. Who would knock, unless they knew someone was in there? Was it someone looking for the host club? She prepared to tell the person that she was just in there to study.

Another knock.

"Come in?" She said loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. The door slowly opened and a woman with long brunette hair popped her head in. Seeing only Kimiko in the room, she grinned happily and fully entered the room, closing the door quickly behind herself.

"Kimiko, sweetie! How are you?" The woman came closer, and Kimiko smiled softly.

"Hello, Aunt Arisu. I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She asked the woman, watching her sit across from her.

"I was coming to see how the club was doing. I did help this one get started, so I find it important to check in every once and a while. Where is everyone else?" Arisu asked, sitting back, looking ready to speak business.

Looking to the clock on the wall, Kimiko shrugged at her biological mother, "Who knows. They should be here soon. Though usually Kichiro would have already been here. But, I don't control them, so who knows?"

Arisu nodded, "What are you working on now? Surely something entertaining."

"Yes, actually," Kimiko responded, looking back to the woman, "I'm trying to decide what sort of event we should hold the next time we open up. I'm thinking a Cirque maybe?"

Arisu looked interested, "Colorful make up, and costumes. Having to walk around like you're dancing or performing. Maybe even hire an actually performer or two to make it interesting."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I'm sorry I'm la-" Kichiro entered the room in a flurry, blushing brightly when he realized that no one else besides Kimiko and Arisu were in the room.

"Hello Kichiro. Yes, you are late, but not as late as the others it seems. Brother must be trying to get me back for telling on him to Mommy." Shrugging again, she looked to the clock once more.

"They're still making you call him that?" Arisu asked, smiling.

"Yes. Daddy doesn't seem to notice the awkwardness of the situation, so he continues to make us say it. I made the mistake of calling him Father the other day, and Daddy freaked out and went to hide in the corner."

"Oh dear, seems to be getting worse then."

Kimiko stared at the clock another moment, "Alright, I'm done waiting. I'm going to find him, and beat his face in." Standing quickly she walked from the room, knowing her aunt and friend were following.

* * *

They found them outside, near the maze. Kimiko was furious by the time she found Akihiko, and if she wasn't going to skin him before, she certainly was now. He shouldn't have ran.

He forgets that she is faster than him.

She tackled him to the ground, hitting him on the head, face, and shoulders. When she finished hitting him, she yelled at him, then went to find the other idiots known as the host club. She then noticed how they had all scrambled when they saw her coming.

Of course Akihiko had ran to the protection of his dear Aunt Arisu.

Idiot.

* * *

Later at home, Kimiko glared moodily at a wall. Daddy dearest was scolding her for hitting her brother, even though he didn't know why she did it. Akhiko was sitting on the other side of the room, grinning like an idiot.

Arisu at one point had tried to stand up for her, but was laughing so hard, she couldn't really speak. Daddy was standing with Tamaki shaking his head.

She really hated this.

Why was she being scolded for her brother's idiot actions? She was sure that if Haruo had done something like that he would have been applauded. Rewarded even.

Good thing she kicked his ass too.


End file.
